Wedding day bliss
by Hermionegrainger
Summary: Robin and Starfire are finally tying the knot! What happens when Raven and Beast boy are feeling some bliss themselves? Will Raven discover mire about her feelings? How will Beast Boy react to her? Twoshot, possible epilogue.


Wedding day bliss Daylight flooded into the dusty room as Raven opened the blinds to Beast Boys' room. He rolled over to his side and squinted at her.

"Rae? What's going on?" Raven continued to gather his suit from his closet before finally answering.

"My name is Raven Beast boy, and I can't believe you forgot. Today's the wedding." Beast boy stifled a yawn and stretched.

"Whose wedding?" Raven rolled her eyes. "Starfire and Nightwings."

Nightwing was the name Robin had adopted when he outgrew 'the boy wonder'. After Tokyo both he and starfire grew increasingly closer until his inevitable proposal. Now, after multiple months of planning, the big day was here. They were getting married. Beast boy rolled back into his covers.

"Five more minutes." Raven huffed and tilted his bed with her powers, making Beast Boy roll onto the floor with a thud.

"Owww... Thanks Raven. Now I'm gonna have a lump on the back of my head." Raven sighed and glided out the automatic door.

"I'll be back in an hour to make sure you're decent." Was her parting comment as the doors slid closed with a hiss.

Raven took a deep breath and unzipped her black clothing bag. She wasn't even the one getting married and she was nervous. About her dress of course. With one long smooth motion, the dress bag was unzipped and revealed an over the shoulder floor length royal blue dress. Raven sighed and slid into the dress. She applied some light smoky makeup and grade down the hallway to help Star.

As she entered the room, she already felt things going wrong. She arrived to find Star in her battle clothes.

"Starfire, what are you doing? You need to be in your wedding dress. " Star turned and had tears running down her cheeks.

"Star? What's wrong?" Raven asked, approaching her warily, wishing that she could make star stop crying without having to talk about her emotions.

"What if I am not a good enough wife for fiancé-Nightwing? What if he and have the 'divorce'?" Raven felt her shoulders relax, knowing that she wouldn't have to show too much emotion.

"Look, star. Nightwing loves you more than the sky itself. More love is in his heart than there are stars in the sky. You two are perfect for each other! Now, c'mon. Lets get you ready." Star nodded and turned with Raven to prepare for her wedding.

Beast Boy frowned as he tried to tie a proper tie. Raven floated by behind him, saw him struggling and knocked on the door. Beast boy jumped and clutched his hand to his heart exhaling in relief.

"Jeez Raven. Nearly gave me a heart attack. What's up." Raven walked in and gestured to his rumpled tie.

"I saw you were struggling, I came to help." Beast boy raised his eyebrows slightly, but moved his hands to let Raven tie it for him. As he waited for Raven to finish the complex maneuvering needed to tie a tie, he looked over her outfit. She looked pretty stunning. Her pale skin was accentuated by a brilliant royal blue dress. She had minimal makeup on, an her hair was lightly curled. Beast boy smiled. She really was jaw-dropping.

"You look amazing Raven." He said aloud, making the faintest pink color tinge her cheeks.

"Thanks Beast boy. You don't look too bad either, seeing as you dressed yourself." Beast boy heard the teasing tone in her voice and fake-pouted.

"Aw Rae, why ya gotta be like that?" Raven smiled her small smile and finished his tie.

"It's just who I am." She pulled his jacket properly over his shoulders and looked into his eyes. Beast boy smiled. Raven nodded and walked out of his room, motioning for him to follow her.

"C'mon beast boy, the weddings in an hour and we have a long drive. Nightwing and star are there but you cyborg and I still need to get going." Beast boy nodded and walked out after her.

The newly married couple walked through the doors smiling, hand in hand. They paused for a picture and continued into the reception. Raven trailed out with the rest of the crowd who had showed up for the wedding, happy that the ceremony had gone off without a hitch. She entered the dining hall and reveled in its beauty.

The venue had high arched ceilings with purple flowers drapes all along the exposed rafters. The walls were a happy yellow with multiple windows to let in the natural light. Several long tables were laid out to accomadate the dozen of guests.

Raven spun to get a better look at the hall and fell right into strong solid...

"Beast boy?" He smiled crookedly and gently disentangled himself from her. Raven felt a light blush creep over her.

"'Tis me, fair maiden." he said jokingly. Raven cleared her throat and stepped back awkwardly.

"Um, sorry, didn't mean to run into you. Um, I've got to go...um you have toast to make." Beast boy nodded and walked away unperturbed. Raven let out a sigh, shocked by the amount of muscle Beast boy had. She shook her head lightly and walked to her seat.

As Cyborg made his speech Raven sat next to star with her head propped on her handlike a bored student in school. She kept stealing covert glances at Beast Boy who sat across the table from her. He was comepletely transfixed by Cyborgs heartfelt speech to the couple. She dared to take a longer look at him now.

Her suspicions were confirmed. Beast boy was, in effect, muscular. And, rather attractive at that. Toned armes with a fluid feeling to his entire body. His skin was a spectacular electric green with a dark hunter green color for his hair and eyes... EYES. THAT WERE CURRENTLY GLUED TO HER WITH A PUZZLED EXPRESSION IN THEM.

Raven ducked her hear, turning strawberry. She looked up and smiled apologetically. Beast boy grinned crookedly but not unkindly and shook his head lightly, letting Raven know to forget about it. Raven nodded gently to say thanks.

-(Beast boy pov)

Was Raven checking me out? I watched her look over me out of the corner of my eye. True, I had been doing the same to her, but she had no clue about it. Ugh, this was driving me crazy. Time to ask without asking.

I turned my head in her direction and raised an eyebrow. She immediately froze with fear/embarrassment and turned strawberry. I smiled gently and shook my head discreetly to let her know I didn't want her to think anything of it. I'd definitely ask later though. But not totally upfront about it either. Something semi-romantic.

Beast boy returned his gaze to the far-less-attractive Cyborg and his boring speech and began planning.

Raven continued to stare at the table.

Oh azar, he had caught me looking at him. What was he going to say? Surely he was going to bring it up later and I do not want to be around him when he finds out-

'What? That you like him?' Happy said. Raven groaned Internally. Just what she needed. For the stinkin' emoticlones to show up.

'Look, I really don't need this right now, okay Happy?' Raven thought, 'I mean, I almost never feel like talking to you guys but right now especially.'

'Love you too Raven.' sarcasm drawled. Raven scowled mentally.

'Im not being Rude to you guys. You are all interrupting my day as it is!'

'We only came to give you a message, Raven. Please don't get mad.' Raven sighed softly at Timid's rebuke.

'Okay, what's the message then?'

'A new Emoticlone showed up...'

'WHAT?! How is this possible?! What emotion is it?!' Raven fumed silently.

'I told you she'd react like this...' Wisdom murmured.

'Shut it Wisdom! Now, in all seriousness, who is this new Emoticlone?'

'...' Silence from her emotions.

'Im waiting...' Knowladge stepped up to the daunting Raven.

'We aren't really sure who it is either. All we know is that they wear a light lilac cape/unitard and giggle all the time.'


End file.
